


By Myself a Lonely Pleasure

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [10]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battles are over, Marvelous meets another Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Myself a Lonely Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> SecondBatgirl *asked* and how could I resist?

"It's a good thing you didn't hurt my mother," the voice said as Marvelous strolled down the street, enjoying the feeling of no Zangyack left on the Earth to bother him.

Marvelous turned leisurely, sure that if the man meant to attack him, he would have done so already. "I'm afraid I don't know which mother you're speaking of."

With a snort, one of the earth sentai stepped out of the shadow cast by a street light. "Shiba Kaoru? ShinkenRed? Ring any bells?"

"Ah yes, she brought us the Shinkenger ultimate power." Marvelous eyed the man, who was young, yes, but... "Your mother, you say."

"I'm adopted." 

"Ah. So...you came to threaten me for _not_ hurting your mother?"

"I was curious."

"I'm always curious," Marvelous said, walking closer and getting a good look at Kaoru's extraordinarily handsome son. "For instance, I'm curious as to your name."

"Takeru." 

Marvelous stood in front of him, about to make a joke when he realized he recognized the look in the other man's eyes, in his entire posture. Hunger mixed with loneliness. His gut clenched. "Your mother hasn't been around much, I suppose."

Takeru twitched slightly and Marvelous knew it was confirmation of his guess. "My mother has other responsibilities."

"And your team..."

"Have their own lives."

Marvelous felt his gut clench again. And wasn't _that_ exactly what he was afraid of and exactly why he was wandering around this city alone instead of celebrating with everyone else. Taking a further step, he put himself well inside Takeru's personal space. "It gets lonely at the top."

Takeru was barely breathing. "You understand."

"I do." Marvelous took a moment to consider his approach, before deciding that caution was unbecoming of a pirate. Grabbing Takeru's shoulders, he pulled him into a bruising kiss, then broke it long enough to shove him up against the nearest wall in order to continue the kiss.

Takeru gave as good as he got, one hand in Marvelous' hair, pulling to the point of pain and a bit beyond, the other roaming his back. 

Marvelous pulled back eventually. "I can't take you back to my ship unless you're interested in an interrogation."

There was only a moment's pause before Takeru stepped away from the wall. "This way." They walked through a few alleys until they reached a motorbike. Getting on, he glanced over his shoulder. "Coming?"

Marvelous wondered if the other man knew exactly how sexy he was when he did that. As he slid on behind him, he decided the answer was maybe but also irrelevant.

Arms around the strong stomach, Marvelous unashamedly buried his face in Takeru's neck as they rode, enjoying the shiver of skin under his lips and tongue. He wondered idly when someone had last done this for Takeru and who it had been, then dropped the thought as Takeru pulled to a stop inside the gates of a mansion.

Swinging his leg off, Marvelous looked at the house and then at Takeru.

"You didn't realize you were in my hometown," Takeru said with surprise, still seated and turning to look at him.

"It's hard to tell all these Earth cities apart," Marvelous said with a handwave. "Does it matter?" 

Takeru stood. "I suppose not." For a moment he looked uncertain before he marched in the house, a bemused Marvelous following him.

Veiled servants approached, but Takeru waved them off without a word and they stepped aside. Marvelous smiled at all of them as he passed, resisting the urge to grab Takeru and kiss him in front of everyone. There was a time and place for such rudeness, after all, but this probably wasn't it.

Within moments, they were in the sparse room that was clearly Takeru's. Marvelous immediately itched to mess things up, and he dropped his coat casually onto the floor and kicked his boots into the corner. Takeru gave him a small grin that said he knew exactly what he was doing, then slid his hands up Marvelous' chest to unbutton his shirt.

"And here I thought I was exactly the kind of man you _don't_ take home to mother," Marvelous said as he allowed Takeru to pull his shirt off.

"My mother isn't here, which is probably safer for you."

"I could beat her."

Takeru stopped what he was doing to stare at Marvelous. 

Marvelous rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Takeru's head. "Fine, Gokai Blue could beat her."

Takeru chuckled and they met in a kiss that went from languid to heated, separating only to strip off the rest of their clothing and sink down to the bed. Takeru shoved the blankets out of the way blindly as he held Marvelous close.

Marvelous was about to push Takeru onto his back, maybe start an enjoyable fight for dominance, but something made him stop. That clearly wasn't what Takeru needed and, well, Marvelous had no problem being greedy, but he didn't like to think he was cruel.

Instead he pulled Takeru down so they lay facing each other, throwing his leg over Takeru's hip to draw him close. They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other.

Marvelous mostly kept his eyes open, enjoying the look on Takeru's face as much as anything else. The younger man looked like he spent a lot of time hiding his emotions, but at this moment, everything showed as his breathing turned harsh and he moaned deep in his throat when Marvelous slid a hand between them. 

Gods above, whoever got to keep this one was a lucky man or woman, Marvelous thought, as he shamelessly rubbed himself against whatever part of Takeru he could reach. Takeru opened up like a flower given the chance, so responsive, giving everything up in the moment.

Brow furrowed, he let out little cries as Marvelous worked him toward an orgasm.

Then Marvelous lost his train of thought as Takeru dipped his head to suck on a nipple, his fingers roaming to a dozen spots, each more wonderful than the last.

When, at last, they were sated and sticky, Takeru wouldn't quite meet his eyes and he was already tensing up. For a moment, Marvelous froze, wondering if he'd misjudged, but then...ah. With an impatient huff of breath, Marvelous reached over Takeru for the blankets, pulling Takeru close until they were curled up together. Sighing, Takeru relaxed against his chest, warm breaths soothing Marvelous into a half-doze.

The musical tones from the mobirates were...less welcome than usual, and Marvelous refused to let go of Takeru entirely as he rummaged through the pile of clothing. 

"Yes?"

"If you're done with Shinken Red," Joe said with barely hidden amusement, "there's a team of samurai here inviting us to a feast."

"Samurai?" Marvelous turned to stare at Takeru, who looked equally blindsided. 

Before either could speak, there was a polite tap on the other side of the shoji frame. "Lord?" a man's voice said politely.

"Jii." Takeru buried his face in Marvelous' chest again. "Why me?" he muttered against him.

"I ask that frequently."

"What?" Joe asked.

"Not you, I was talking to Shinken Red, who, no, I wasn't quite done with, but apparently I am now." Marvelous scowled at the mobirates and considered how he would punish Joe for the interruption. "Yes yes, feast. I'll see you soon." And he closed the mobirates with a snap.

"Lord," Jii said again. "Your comrades will be returning with the pirates shortly. I thought perhaps you would like some time to prepare."

Takeru lifted his head. "Jii, if you're responsible for--"

"I'll just go supervise the food, then." And his soft footsteps were gone.

Takeru sighed. "You don't have to meet my adoptive mother again, but I’m afraid you will have to run the gauntlet of my father figure."

Marvelous sighed. "This is why I prefer to stick with true orphans."

That made Takeru snort with laughter, relaxing against him again. "I see the appeal."

Marvelous considered his next words more carefully than he usually bothered with. "Seems you're not entirely alone, then."

"It seems..." He trailed off.

"They come back, yes?"

"I suppose they do." Takeru didn't seem to realize he was holding Marvelous more tightly. "But it's difficult to remember that when they leave. You'll see."

"I suppose I will eventually. For now, apparently there's a feast. And then the Gokaiger will destroy the Zangyack at their source."

"A worthy goal." 

Marvelous looked down at Takeru and he could see him building back up his game face. He took the opportunity for one more kiss. "So which one of them is it?"

"What?"

"Which one are you hoping will stay for good this time?" Marvelous grinned. "I need to make sure they're good enough for you."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Like I'd tell you that."

"Oh, I'll figure it out."

"Not if I have any luck left." Shaking his head, Takeru grabbed a handful of clothing and dumped it on Marvelous' head. "C'mon, get dressed. Apparently we both have teammates eager to feast with us."

Marvelous smirked at Takeru and pinched his ass. "Y'know, I've got a great plan to get that special someone's attention..."

"Oh gods, please save me!" 

Takeru threw his hands in the air and Marvelous laughed. Sometimes it was good to be the Red.

\--end--


End file.
